Coffeehouse Romance
by erase.me.away
Summary: ft. K-pop band SHINee.  What happens when two complete opposites collide at a Coffeehouse?   I suck at summaries, read to find out :


**Disclaimer! **I do not own any SHINee members, (sadly :c)  
><strong>Claimer! <strong>I do own the plot, and any addition characters. c:

* * *

><p>Coffeehouse Romance<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh My God its Lee Taemin!" a bunch of fan girls called out.<p>

"Holy..." Taemin muttered as he ran into the nearest store. He looked around to see if there were any more crazy fans. He realized he was safe…for now. He pulled his hood over his hair and put on a pair of sunglasses, being a celebrity was not easy. Especially if you have a mob of crazy fans chasing after you. _It's even worse for Jonghyun. _Taemin thought. He walked around the store and bought some strawberry milk and strawberry pocky. If anyone loved strawberries, it was Taemin.

"It's SHINee's maknae, Taemin!" a bunch of girls screamed from the outside of the store.

"Shit!" Taemin mumbled as he managed to squeeze through the back door. He made a mad dash outside and quickly hired a taxi to take him to the nearest bus stop. He hopped in the taxi and told the driver to speed up quickly out of there.

"Well Lee Taemin! It's surprising to see you here! You haven't been in town much since you've become famous." The taxi driver said.

"Oh, that's because I was busy with work and school and many other things." Taemin replied politely.

"That's good. Glad to know that you are still focused on an education!" the taxi driver smiled.

"Yea…Could you just drop me off at the next bus stop? Thank you so much!" Taemin asked with a huge smile.

"Of course." The driver replied. Taemin hopped out of the taxi and give the driver some money and ran into a small café, just to be safe.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" a voice said. Taemin whirled around and found himself facing a pretty girl around the same height as him. She looked very tired and expressionless, her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and there was a smudge of whipped cream on her cheek.

"Oh, uh, I'll have a cup of coffee to help me relax." Taemin replied.

"I'm surprised, why would Lee Taemin be in our café?" The girl smirked.

"I'm just hiding out from the freaky fan girls for a bit. They are tearing up the streets!" Taemin replied while laughing.

"Don't you celebrities love that though? Screaming fan girls chasing after you? Isn't that every guy's dream?" The girl asked while rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's Jonghyun, Key and Minho's dream. Not mine." Taemin replied while looking around at the café.

"Mhmmm. Your coffee is 1,500 won." The girl said suddenly.

"Yep, and are you the only one working today?" Taemin asked.

"Yea, my dad's in the hospital and my mom's in bed. My older sister is a model, and she's currently in Paris." The girl said while she rolled her eyes again.

"Who's your sister?" Taemin asked.

"You'd want to know huh? Kang Eun Ae. I think she filmed a commercial with Kim Jonghyun before for Addidas." The girl replied while smirking.

"Eun Ae noona is your sister?" Taemin replied in total shock.

"Yea, you got a problem with it? She's such an idiot, no wonder she dropped out of school to be a model." The girl replied while yawning.

"She's really pretty, Jonghyun hyung was saying how he would have asked her out if he wasn't dating Shin Se Kyung. Aren't you guys like half Chinese or something?" Taemin smiled and asked.

"Mhmmm." The girl replied while bringing Taemin his cup of coffee.

"Thanks, by the way, what's your name?" He asked politely.

"Kang Eun Hee." She replied briskly.

"So it's okay if I call you Eun Hee then?" Taemin asked while smiling his million dollar smile.

"Sure, whatever. I don't really care." Eun Hee replied, totally ignoring Taemin's smile. Eun Hee turned around quickly, and Taemin realized that her necklace with a heart on it fell off and onto the floor.

"Eun Hee, you dropped your necklace!" Taemin called out after her but she was already in the back storage room. He was about to follow her, but he heard voices calling out his name, so he quickly grabbed a napkin and a pen and left her a little note. Eun Hee walked back into main room and found a napkin on the counter with words written on it.  
><em><br>Sorry about that, fans might have spotted me so I decided to make a run for it. I'll see you around! ~Lee Taemin_

* * *

><p>"BLEEP BLEEP" Taemin's phone buzzed. He looked down at the screen and realized that he received a new message from Sonja. <em>What the hell does she still want with me? Isn't it enough that I saw her making out with some other guy at a club, and then her yelling at <em>_**ME**__ because she was mad? _Taemin thought to himself.

**[Kim Sonja ;$] –**Taemin!Where are you? Get to my apartment now!**  
>[Taemin xx] –<strong>I'm around at places. Why do I need to go to your apartment?  
><strong>[Kim Sonja ;$] –<strong>Don't question me! Jeez Taemin. What's with you these days?  
><strong>[Taemin xx] –<strong>What's with me? Are you serious? I wouldn't be talking. I need time apart.  
><strong>[Kim Sonja ;$] –<strong>You're breaking up with me?  
><strong>[Taemin xx] –<strong>That's the way it needs to be. Sorry.  
><strong>[Kim Sonja ;$] –<strong>Are you serious? Taemin! What is this?

_It's time she deserved a taste of her own medicine. I'm sorry Sonja, I thought I loved you, and I thought you loved me too, but, turns out, you don't, and you don't know how much that hurts to know. I really loved you. Maybe, it's time to let you go._

* * *

><p>"Kang Eun Hee! Get your lazy self down here and help with the dishes! I raised cows to provide beef, raised pigs to provide bacon, and raised you to do nothing? Get down here!" Eun Hee's mom called from downstairs.<p>

"I'm coming, wait one second!" She replied. _Mother never yelled at Eun Ae like that._

"You know, your sister used to do everything without me yelling and reminding her! Why can't you be like your sister? I raised one to be a beautiful model, and another to be some lazy country farm girl. Your sister knew how to make our family proud! Turns out you don't?" Eun Hee's mother grumbled to herself.

"I'm here okay? I don't want to hear anything else about Eun Ae!" Eun Hee exploded. _God, my mother hates me, and loves Eun Ae. This is really great. Jeez, being stuck in this shit hole for the rest of my life would suck. Eun Ae was only discovered because of me. If I hadn't found that talent agency for her, she wouldn't have been famous in the first place. Turns out modeling agencies always like the older sibling. _Eun Hee thought to herself.

"I heard celebrity Lee Taemin was spotted in town today! What a surprise, that boy hasn't been in our town much since he became famous. He's turned into quite a handsome young man, now if your sister could marry someone like that…" Eun Hee's mother sighed.

"You know, Lee Taemin is younger than sister by 3 years." Eun Hee scoffed.

"He's the same age as you then! But who would want to marry you?" Her mother rolled her eyes. "My dreams are never going to come true. If only Lee Taemin was interested in a girl like you. He'd definitely go for Eun Ae, but you're too plain for a handsome boy like him."

"Mother, Lee Taemin and I are never going to 'connect' in anyway. What makes you think I'll even like someone like him? Rich guys who are stuck up are not my type. I'd rather be married to a poor ugly person than be married to rich snotty ones, and what makes you think that I'll even marry Lee Taemin?" Eun Hee rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can dream can't I? Sheesh, children these days have no appreciation for their parents." Eun Hee's mom mumbled.

* * *

><p>Taemin looked out the window in his suite. The sun was setting, which painted the sky a pinkred colour. As a boy, he loved sunsets, and tried his best to watch them. Sonja was the one who always stayed by his side as a boy, and they always watched sunsets together. Sonja was his first love, his first kiss and his first girl friend. She was the type of person that wasn't afraid of anything, and was brave enough to stand up for those who she cared for. When Taemin was in elementary school, he used to be bullied by this boy, Park Jung Hee. He was rich, snotty and the meanest one in school. Sonja always stood up for Taemin when he burst into tears, and always punched whoever treated Taemin badly. Growing up, Sonja was Taemin's shield. At the time when Taemin was 13, Sonja was the one who urged him to audition for SM. After Taemin was invited to join SHINee, he drifted away from Sonja. On his 15th birthday, Sonja came over to his studio with his favourite cake, and presents, Sonja told him that she liked him, and ended up kissing him. _Those were the days when we used to be close and you didn't change…_Taemin thought. After Taemin had become a sensation, Sonja changed. Her kindness and gentleness was gone, her smiling face became an emotionless cold glare, and her words were no longer spoken with care, but were tossed around like a pile of garbage. She changed her appearance and personality completely. Just recently Taemin spotted Sonja in a club with some other guy, dancing, holding hands and making out. His heart shattered, knowing that the kind Sonja from his childhood was gone. The sunset was almost finished by now, but Taemin still sat there smiling at it. He ignored the tears that rolled down his cheek, but secretly, deep down in his heart, he wished that Sonja would change back into who she was, and come to comfort him, just like before.

**To be continued...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, so i'm back!<br>I have deleted all my previous stories so in case anyone's wondering where they went, c:  
>I guess i've moved on from my little AnimeManga phase, ofc i still watch Anime and read Manga, but i'm not obsessive anymore.  
>ehuhuhuhuhuhu.<br>It's been awhile since i've wrote something -.-  
>2 months or so?<br>School has been such a hassle, especially if cause i have major procrastination. && i mean MAJOR.  
>&amp;&amp; sorry for any mistakes? c: i'm too lazy to edit, so i quickly scanned over it.<p>

read and review? c:  
>~.away (a.k.a StrawberripinkicakesSherry Huang)


End file.
